


昨日之河（二）

by Naloxone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naloxone/pseuds/Naloxone
Summary: ABO，AD战败，A转O





	昨日之河（二）

(二)

阿不思从未经历过这个。

十五岁分化后，他就学会了自控，鲜少被信息素困扰。同窗们关于Omega的话题他从来没有兴趣，包括身旁流水似的爱慕者；那些平乏又苍白的灵魂激不起他任何欲望。过了很久、很多年，阿不思几乎快要忘记，自己曾确实因一个人心潮澎湃过。

那是和他一样的Alpha，强势而耀眼，给他灰败的生活投下灼灼之光。Alpha的天性在他与格林德沃身上无限放大，他们彼此吸引，纠缠，然后惨烈地收场。阿不思深知唯有死亡能结束这旷日持久的斗争。而当他完成使命、走向真正的平静与安宁时，却发现那个人甚至残忍到剥夺这样的机会。

 

阿不思惊诧地睁大眼，还没理解那词的含义，整个人就被扑到了床上。短短几秒，格林德沃就像变了个人，发红的双眼狼一样盯着他，冰雪硝烟的气味混着木料香迎头劈来，阿不思在昏蒙中听见一声尖叫——他自己。格林德沃埋在他脖颈上凶狠地啃咬，着迷地闻着芬芳馥郁的皮肤。他用力吮吸阿不思的腺体，喉咙里滚动着野兽般低沉的喘息。睡袍被一把掀开，勃起的性器直抵上去，急切地碾磨抽动。

阿不思半张着嘴，大脑一片空白。那种陌生的刺痛、热潮，每一个细胞都颤抖着，要向骑在自己身上的男人臣服——他突然嘶哑地叫起来，拼尽全力想推开对方。欲火焚身的统治者直接掐上了他的脖子，另只手扒下他的内裤，干脆地捅入一根手指。

阿不思什么声音都发不出了；他的腿无意识地抽搐，没有焦距的双眼大睁着，他能感知到的，只有那人滚烫的胸膛，能拧断自己颈骨的手，和不断响在耳边的“你好香，阿尔”。黑魔王用母语狂乱地赞叹，给Omega后颈刻下深深的齿痕。

生涩的后穴流出清液，打湿入侵者的手掌。格林德沃愈发兴奋，放过了那块伤痕累累的肌肤，转头去亲阿不思的嘴唇。他碰到了一片湿迹，他睁开眼，看见了红色的血。

阿不思紧紧咬着唇，血丝从破口淌出，沾湿了下颌。他涣散的眼里毫无情欲，而是充斥着足以淹灭灵魂的恐惧。在败局前，在临死时，格林德沃也没见过他这样的表情。他猛然清醒过来。

 

盖勒特咬了咬牙，从阿不思身上翻下来，倒在床另一边。绝对压迫的气息远离的一瞬间，阿不思像终于找回了本能，开始大口喘气。很快，他就难受地呻吟起来，惊惶又无助地在床上扭动，那种庞大的燥热和空虚几乎快把他逼疯了。汗水迷蒙的视线和那双欲念未消的异瞳对上，阿不思像看见了世间最可怖的东西，挣扎着要向后逃开。盖勒特迅速起身抓住了他。

“你这幅样子还想跑到哪儿去？”他面色不善地把人按回去，手指触碰到赤裸细腻的肩部；仿佛被磁力吸引，他忍不住低下头，难耐地舔吻。

曾经他们也这样亲密，时常耗费一整个下午玩Alpha之间的游戏。盖勒特会在阿不思大笑着被自己压在草坪上时咬他的脖子，呼吸他温和而蕴藏力量的信息素。他热爱并憎厌这个男人的才华，从始至终。他无论如何也预知不到，未来的一天，阿不思会彻底丧失与自己抗衡的本领，他的人生只剩下了一件事：被征服。

强压下的欲望复又翻涌，黑魔王粗暴地扯开Omega的睡袍，正要脱下，才发觉禁锢在怀里的男人一阵阵地发着抖，脸色惨白，像一只等待残杀的小动物。那个夜晚，那种空茫的神情，他的眼泪……盖勒特深呼吸一下，手上缓慢松开，阿不思的身体无力地滑落。

男人后退一步，在原地平复了会，径自出了房门。阿不思甚至没有注意到对方离开，他痛苦地弓着身，双手插进头发，冷汗一滴一滴渗入床单。突如其来的发情让这个新生的Omega毫无招架。梅林啊，请饶恕我，我该怎么做才能……等盖勒特拿着一支细长的银瓶出现，阿不思已陷入了短暂的晕厥，淫水溪流一样涌出穴口，濡湿了大片床铺。

浓郁的甜香在鼻端飘散，Alpha克制着把这人狠狠贯穿的冲动拽起他，卡着他的下巴将瓶里的蓝色液体灌了进去。阿不思因这强硬的动作猛地咳嗽起来，脸颊涨得通红。

半掩的房门被推开，一个端着托盘的女仆走了进来，还没站定，这个稚嫩的Beta就被屋里浓烈的Alpha气味袭倒了，惊喘一声跪在了地上。格林德沃冷冷地瞥了她一眼，女孩立刻虚软地伏低身子。盖勒特看着在抑制剂作用下逐渐缓和的人，眉头皱了皱，似乎想说点什么，最终不发一言地离开了。女仆拾起托盘，膝行着来到了床边。

“邓布利多先生，邓布利多先生……大人派我来照料您。”温热的毛巾细细揩去额上的汗，阿不思的意识混沌起来。那股令他备受煎熬的凌厉气息消失了，体内的热浪在冷却。他头一歪，昏了过去。

 

翌日清晨，除了腰部还有隐隐的酸痛，阿不思已经恢复如初。强效抑制剂带走了他痛不欲生的第一次发情，有些东西却留了下来。红发教授沉默地坐在桌前，侍女在他身后整理着，体液斑驳的床单被换下，铺上崭新的一张。他拿起刀叉，察觉到桌旁两名女仆的目光轻轻落在了自己布满指痕的手腕上。再往上，是被咬得血肉模糊的腺体。格林德沃没有治愈那伤口，他将他的肆欲和阿不思的耻辱刻在了那里，供人赏乐。男人的指尖紧了紧，平静地切下一块香肠。一个黑发青年在这时走了进来。

“早安，邓布利多先生。”那人恭敬地鞠躬道，“昨晚您休息得好吗？”

阿不思没有看他，拿起餐巾拭了拭嘴角，“我很好，阿伯内西先生。”他说。

“早餐是否还合您的口味？”

“不必客气。”阿不思疲乏地撑着额头，甚至懒得再介怀对方会否留意到他身上的痕迹。

阿伯内西谨慎而快速地扫了眼面前的人，确认已无大碍，转而捧出一支镌有凤凰浮雕的水晶花瓶，“大人特意吩咐人从山上采摘的，还很新鲜。”一束似有生命般徐徐簇动的花朵摆在了男人手边，橘色花瓣上滚着晶莹水珠，是只生长在奥地利的雪山峭壁间、阿不思仅在书中得见的一种珍稀花卉。

红发Omega没有说话，也没有抬头。阿伯内西对着他的背影再度鞠躬，“祝您有美好的一天。”

侍女们陆续行礼退下，卧室里陡然变得寂静。阿不思盯着那束花，那鲜亮的颜色，富有朝气的神姿……他颤抖着抓起它，狠狠掷向墙壁。花瓶应声而裂，拥聚着的花朵受惊一般扇动瓣叶飞向敞开的窗户。防护咒一层接一层放出亮光，撞上去的蝴蝶们纷纷飘落。

阿不思恍惚地站着，过了一会，他慢慢走到窗边蹲下，干枯花瓣了无生气地躺在他的手心。他的眼底浮现出一丝痛楚。这就是你们的命运，他想，就像我一样。

 

格林德沃没有再来过。那晚发生的像是阿不思的一个梦，随着时间推移而淡化。他刻意不去回想那一天，最微小的记忆碎片都反射着他曾遭受过的羞辱。他并非轻视Omega的身份，只是被迫承受如此对待，让他内心充满愤恨。他根本做不到理性地思考。他是为了侮辱我，男人坚信；杀死我甚至不能让他满足，他要把我变成一个怪物，一个受信息素支配任人宰割的婊子……他比所有人想象的更加恨我。

有时，阿不思会试着问一些外面的事，但未得到过回应。侍女们总是不安地摇头，而后就被换成一批新面孔。奎妮·戈德斯坦恩来过两次，阿不思知道她曾是纽特的朋友；常年以封闭术隔绝的往事不得不受人窥探，那个别着圣徒标识的金发女人像小女孩一样天真感性，在一脸漠然的阿不思对面坐了两个小时，她哽咽道，“请您相信，大人他……”她没有说完，只悲伤地看着阿不思。阿不思也无意再听，任何试图美化格林德沃的人他都敬谢不敏。

他无时无刻不牵挂着他的学生，他的同伴；那些曾跟随他对抗黑暗势力的人们，如今身在何处？这个不再有秘密的世界又成了怎样的面貌？阿不思抑制不住地恼怒和绝望，但在这一切过后，他没法让自己像无事发生一样，去向格林德沃质询些什么。光是想象与那人共处一室，他就浑身发冷。这就是格林德沃想看到的，他一败涂地，尊严，勇气……他什么都没有了。

 

文达·罗齐尔时常来确认阿不思的状况。她是格林德沃身边级别最高的圣徒，要处理的事务多不胜数，何须像个家庭医生一样频繁往来？阿不思能感觉到她在注视自己时，漂亮的绿眼睛里隐藏的探究；我比你更不解你家主人将我关在这的用意，他好笑地想，对他而言，阿兹卡班都要较这里舒适千百倍。

“我想出去走走，罗齐尔小姐。”

对方抬起头。阿不思补充道，“就在城堡里，一会就好。”

文达眨眨眼，像是没料到他会提这样的要求。“我没有这个权利，邓布利多先生。”她顿了顿，“您有想要阅读的书或文献吗？我可以……”

“不必了。”阿不思终止了话题。

下午茶被端上来，阳光透过防护层倾泻在地毯上。女人取下花瓶里的白鸢尾，换上一捧粉色的天竺葵。自那天后，格林德沃就迷上了给阿不思送花，各种各样、能想到和想不到的鲜花不间断地奉上，简直像是在示好一般。男人垂下眼，打开没读完的一卷书。

“大人在北美进行巡察工作，”退出房间前，她说道，“如果您想见他，我这就写信——”

“不，不，”阿不思打断，“不需要。”羽毛笔一划而过，留下深深的印记。

 

 

他最终还是走出了那间房，几个月来头一回呼吸到新鲜清冽的空气。格林德沃默许了他的要求，阿不思也不客气，整个下午都在堡垒里四处走动。经过偏殿一扇巨大的漆黑拱门时，他停住了。

“那看起来似乎是个监狱。”

“没错，邓布利多先生，”戴着优雅钟形帽的女巫说道，“用来关押反对大人的政治要犯。”

阿不思静静站了一会，风无声地吹过，“我没有听到他们的呼号声。”他说。

“因为这不是威森加摩，首席阁下，”女人露出鄙夷的眼神，“他们没有为自己申辩的权利。”

“法律允许他们申辩，卡罗尔小姐。”

“您真该读读报纸了，”她毫不掩饰，“格林德沃才是法律。”

阿不思几乎要为她那种狂热的理所当然而发笑了，“你尊崇的‘法律’甚至容不得一点轻飘飘的言论存在，哪怕它是无害的。”

“也毫无意义，先生。容我提醒，这世界既定了，你，或者任何人，都无法撼动一分一毫了。所以还有什么必要呢？”卡罗尔上下扫视披着丝绸袍子的男人，目光落在他腕间的手环上，“恕我直言，您的罪行可比他们深重多了，而现在您比世上大部分人过得都好，这完全是出于我们的领袖拥有非凡的仁慈之心。”

阿不思猛地转过脸，湛蓝的眼里满是不再压抑的怒气。卡罗尔一惊，下意识抽出魔杖。阿不思看着那根对准自己的武器，半晌挑起眉笑了笑，“你在害怕什么呢，小姐？”

对方反应过来，面露窘态地放下手。她这是怎么了，一个手无存刃的Omega而已……正要开口，阿不思已经往前去了，只留给她一个背影。

 

盛夏，天气较以往热了些，阿不思的睡眠越发不安稳。医生来看了看，留下几副药水。阿不思喝完药便睡下了，梦境杂乱纷扰，他努力想看清每一幕，却在那浓厚的迷雾中越陷越深。前方忽然显现出一个人影，阿不思停下了。那人的面目逐渐清晰，是……他僵硬起来，格林德沃牵起他的手，拉开大衣，取出一根魔杖。手心传来湿意，阿不思低下头，血液在掌纹间缓缓流淌。格林德沃面无表情地看着他，他说——

阿不思惊醒过来，冷汗袭满全身。他在死寂般的黑暗中坐了片刻，点起床头的灯。月光被乌云遮蔽，幽远的山岭深处回荡着野兽的嗥叫。阿不思在窗边吹了会风，那股燥热却没有消减，反而愈烧愈烈。他端起杯子喝了口冷茶，一种熟悉的感觉倏地击中了他。他手一抖，茶杯摔得粉碎。

是发情期……他怎么能忘记，那支抑制剂的效力早该过了……阿不思跌撞着走向床，没几步就脱力地倒在了地上。这比第一次来得更为迅猛，他的衣服顿时就湿透了，布料摩擦皮肤，每一下都带来难以想象的酸麻感。男人重重喘着气，被身体里无处释放的热意逼得止不住地呻吟。他勃起了，更要命的是他的后穴开始分泌液体，不需要触摸阿不思就知道那里湿成了什么样。他望向紧闭的房门，却想不出有谁能够帮他，而且他宁死也不要被别人看到这幅狼狈的样子。

红发教授死死咬着自己的手背，直到尝到了淡淡的铁锈味。下身传来的噬骨般的痒意让他控制不住地在地毯上蹭动，乞求缓解一丝痛苦。有水渍划过脸颊，他甚至分不清那是汗水还是眼泪。Omega的信息素蒸腾在空气里，他被那味道弄得头晕目眩，几欲昏厥。在又一波疼痛难忍的热潮过后，阿不思终于颤抖着褪下了内裤，往滑腻的臀缝间伸入手指。

充沛的情液像被戳破似的溢出来，沿着大腿滑落。阿不思低低地啜泣一声，毫无章法地搅弄起穴口。他没做过这个，根本不得要领，短暂的纾缓后，更猛烈的空虚感便汹涌而来。阿不思用额头紧紧抵着地，眼前模糊一片。他又伸进了一根手指，绝望地发现那不再起作用，肠道饥渴地收缩着，期盼有更大更粗的东西顶进来，操进最深处。阿不思终于哭了出来，他痛恨他的身体，恨这些淫荡的生理反应，他最恨的，是那个强行将他变成这样、让他生不如死的男人。他发狠地念着，“格林德沃……格林德沃……”每一个音节都像用刀割他的喉咙。

一阵冷风拂过，昏暗的角落悄无声息地出现了一个人。披着浅金色发丝的黑魔王背手站着，一身黑袍让他看上去像个英俊的死神。

“我听见你叫我。”他向阿不思迈了一步，蓦地意识到发生了什么，眉头一下子皱了起来。Omega的香气迅速对他产生影响，盖勒特低喘了几下，大步走过去拖起阿不思，将他抵在了墙上。一个月未见，红发男人的身形有了微妙的变化，盖勒特几乎不能停止抚摸他腰线的手。

Alpha的动作让阿不思觉察到了危险，他艰难地想躲开，结果就是被更用力地压制。那人亲吻他脖颈的触感让他无法不回忆起那天的噩梦。“给我抑制剂……”他努力克制着呻吟的冲动，强势的Alpha气息却将他密不透风地包围，“抑制剂，格林德沃……”

情动中的男人抬起头，深沉的眸色让阿不思的心瞬间凉了。黑魔王扳过他的下巴，不由分说地咬上了那双唇。

 

TBC


End file.
